When The Power Dies
by perfectsmuttyvampire
Summary: VampireBella has a secret…she’s still a little scared of the dark. When the power goes down during a storm, she runs into Emmett’s room looking for company. What she gets is comfort above and beyond Emmett’s call of duty…


**_A/N: I've been working a LOT on my chaptered drama stories lately, and I think, personally, that it is more than time to get myself back to my smut filled one-shots. So, in celebration of summer, I am writing this one as a present for everybody who is going to receive GCSE results today. I wish you all the very best of luck, and hope very much that you do better in your GCSE's than I managed in my A-Levels. If you do well, congratulations. If not, please try and remember that failure does not condemn you to nothingness. Failure, no matter what your teachers say is NOT the be all and end all. There are always options. I should know - Steven came back to college and re-sat five of his GCSE's. Don't be tempted to give up - there is always an option._**

**_So good luck, hope very much everything goes OK!_**

**_I should also make it clear that unless I state otherwise in my stories, the Cullen family doesn't really do monogamy._**

**_TITLE: When The Power Dies_**

**_SUMMARY: VampireBella has a secret…she's still a little scared of the dark. When the power goes down during a storm, she runs into Emmett's room looking for company. What she gets is comfort above and beyond Emmett's call of duty…_**

**_WARNING: Smut. The best kind. PWP. Lemons of the tangiest type._**

**_PAIRING: Bella/Emmett_**

**_DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I AM MERELY MANIPULATING TO SUIT MY OWN TWISTED IMAGINATION._**

BPOV

I know! Vampires have absolutely no reason to be scared of the dark! I get it! But it's a leftover from my human days and for whatever reason, it's still there. I can handle it, but it still makes me nervous, especially in new places. Like this hotel. Emmett and I are on a hunting trip, we couldn't be bothered to run back in the rain, thunder and lightening, so we checked in for the night. Different rooms, just down the hall from each other. As the lightening crashes almost constantly, and the thunder never seems to stop, every sound is painful on my ears. The lights flicker, flash, buzz and die. My heart sinks. Screams arise from other floors of the hotel. A maid knocks and pokes her head around my door. She recoils. I can't blame her. Vampires, sadly, look terrifying under lightening and the sort of eerie light the storm provokes. Credit to her, though, she manages to deliver her message without stuttering.

"Miss, please, don't be alarmed, it's just a power cut. I've candles here, if you'd like -"

"Please." She hands me a candle. As her hand touches mine, she recoils. She leaves the room without saying goodbye. I sit for three more minutes. I listen to her tell Emmett precisely the same thing, and listen to Emmett tell her not to bother. I wait another minute and then go into Emmett's room. He's sprawled on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

I hold my candle higher, looking at him. He looks back, eyes glowing under the flame. I put the candlestick down resolutely on his bedside table.

"Can I bunk with you tonight?" I brace myself for the teasing, but instead he shifts over, and pats the bed next to him.

"Sure. Jump in." I do so, curling up next to him. He turns to face me. "I thought you were Ok with the dark now. You seem fine at home."

"But I _know_ home. I could have found my way around home blindfolded and human. It's familiar."

"So it's just new places? Like tonight."

"Just new places. And I don't like storms, either." He slings an arm around my waist and pulls me closer. I don't object, snuggling closer. "It's nights like this I really miss being able to sleep" I admit in a small voice. I know he's heard me.

"I miss it all the time. I never thought I would. When Rose found me that day, I thought I was dead already, and the angels had come for me. She was so strong." I can't help but wonder where he's going with this. "I'm scared of the dark, too, Bella."

"That makes us both silly then," I smile, reaching out, and taking his hand. I mean for it to be friendly, but he clearly doesn't. He brings me up to lie on top of him, my body pressed against his. "Emmett."

"I know how to forget." And he kisses me. He pulls back, gauges my reaction. I'm startled, to say the least. He kisses me differently from Edward. Emmett's kiss, even just the chaste peck he gave me, his kiss is designed to dominate, to control. Edward still kisses me like he is afraid I'll break.

I need something more, something new, something different. So I kiss him back, and he tangles his fingers in my hair and drags me into him. I fight him, trying to make my own bid for dominance, and he seems to enjoy the fight. But he wins, flipping us so his body has me pinned to the sheets, unable to fight him with anything but my hands, so I dig nails into marble shoulders, scraping little patterns into his skin. He groans, and the I run my nails down his back, opening one long rent in the back of his T-shirt. I pull it away from between us. He grasps my hips. Almost before I realise it, my light cotton summer dress has been shredded. Literally. I'm in my bra and panties, and he is smirking at me, wearing jeans. I take his bait and flip him, and sit astride his hips. I grind myself into him. Something responds beneath me. I kiss his chest, a trail of kisses, right down to his jeans. I undo his button and zipper with my teeth. I hear his intake of breath as I wriggle his jeans off him, tossing then to the floor. His boxer follow suit. I let my tongue trace the V of his hips, missing by ever decreasing distances, the cock which I just know is begging for my attention. It's gone from him being entirely in control to me governing exactly what happens between us.

"Isabella…" his voice holds a warning note - and I ignore him completely. Instead I move away from his hips altogether, placing little chaste kisses on his chest and neck, before letting my lips dance over his, darting out my tongue to tease him. He seizes my waist and stills my hips. "I warned you, Isabella. Now, you sinful, wicked, wanton little tease, you _are_ going to pay." His kisses are rougher, more demanding than mine had been, open-mouthed, heated, with a scrape of teeth and a touch of his tongue and breath as he claims me. He slips my panties off, and they join his jeans. He kisses a trail up my thighs, and finally, he kisses me _there_, and I gasp and arch. His tongues teases me, his lips working over me, playing me like an instrument in the orchestra of desire. His fingers join the dance, and I grip bed sheets, his hair, the frame of the bed, anything I can reach to stop me writhing uncontrollably. I'm not even given a warning when he makes me orgasm. Suddenly it seizes me, and I cry out. He kisses me once, on the lips, a bruising kiss of tongues and teeth and I taste myself on his mouth. It's so hot.

When he slams himself inside me, I scream. He puts one finger to my lips, whispers to me that I mustn't scream, even though he loves it when I do, because we'll get thrown out. I whimper desperately, meeting his hips thrust for thrust, desperately trying to stop myself screaming. He feels so damn good, and he dominates me so completely, I can do nothing but lie back and let this happen, and it's so amazing, I'm flying. His cock fills me so completely. He's rougher, much rougher, and I love it when he takes me with bruising force. This time more orgasm creeps up, I can feel it building, and my toes curl. I throw my arms around Emmett's neck, and his kiss is as gentle as it could be and the contrast is so delicious, I can't help the scream that bubbles and spills as he makes me come again. He shudders as I clench around him, and bites my neck, swearing, and breathing my name.

I think that after all, fear of the dark can be a very good thing.


End file.
